Eu odeio o Natal!
by Beeblebroxx
Summary: Ah, o Natal! Tempo de união e amor, tempo de ficar com a família e com os amigos, tempo de festejar, mas... Não para Sara Sidle!


Ah, o Natal! Tempo de união e amor, tempo de ficar com a família e com os amigos, tempo de festejar, mas... Não para Sara Sidle! Sara sempre odiou o Natal. Todos os seus natais foram desastrosos. Quando criança ela escrevia cartinhas ao Papai Noel, cartas que nunca eram atendidas e não importava seu bom comportamento e nem as suas preces, sua casa vivia em pé de guerra e seus pais brigavam até na noite de Natal. Sua adolescência foi pior ainda, todo ano ela passava essa data em um lar adotivo diferente; rodeada por crianças que não eram suas amigas e por "mães" adotivas que mal lembravam o nome dela. Bom, na vida adulta as coisas não melhoraram; ela não estava mais em um ambiente de conflitos, mas estava pior, estava sozinha, uma solidão que a corroia e fazia seu ódio pelo natal só aumentar!

Laboratório Criminal de Las Vegas, 19/12/08.

– Vamos Sara participar do amigo secreto, vai ser divertido! – insistia Greg sem muito sucesso.

– Greg, eu já disse que não quero, o natal é uma desculpa pra ganhar presentes, não tem nenhum significado real! - Sara estava se enchendo com o colega.

– O significado do natal é a união, ficar perto dos amigos, confraternizar. Não acredito que você prefere passar o natal sozinha!

Mal sabia Greg que ela não ia passar o natal sozinha, ia passá-lo com Grissom.

– Sara até o Grissom aceitou participar da brincadeira!

"_O que? Mas ele não me falou nada! Se for assim, é melhor eu aceitar entrar nisso de uma vez."_

– Ok Greg, eu vou participar do amigo secreto, não agüento mais essa sua insistência! – falou um pouco contrariada.

– Ótimo por que eu já estava cansado de insistir. Agora vamos pra sala de descanso fazer o sorteio dos nomes. – Greg foi na frente seguido pela colega.

Chegaram na sala de descanso onde estavam todos conversando e sorrindo. Será que Sara era a única que percebia essa farsa disfarçada de natal?

– Você vai participar do sorteio Sara? – perguntou Catherine ao perceber a presença da amiga.

– Vou. – respondeu um pouco ríspida e olhou discretamente para Grissom, que sentava em uma cadeira afastado dos outros.

– Então vamos começar! Vou anotar os nossos nomes, pra gente começar logo. – respondeu Nick, entusiasmado pelo espírito natalino.

Logo o sorteio foi feito e todos já sabiam quem presentear. O turno estava no final, então todos foram pra casa descansar e pensar no que comprar para o seu amigo secreto. Sara ainda odiava o natal, mas no fundo ela se animou com a possibilidade de passar esse dia com seus amigos e com Gil, essas pessoas eram a sua família postiça.

A semana passou rapidamente, os CSIs tinham acabado de resolver um caso difícil, duas crianças sem identificação foram encontradas mortas no deserto, a mãe era a assassina, o caso foi desgastante, mas a equipa estava aliviada por encontrar a culpada. Todos estavam reunidos na sala de descanso para a troca de presentes.

– Quem vai começar? – perguntou Greg contente, parecia uma criança.

– O Grissom é o chefe, ele começa. – respondeu Warrick.

– É Gil, você começa. – se animou Catherine.

Grissom se levantou com o presente na mão e começou a falar.

– Bom, o meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa muito importante pra mim e...

O celular de Gil começou a tocar, ele viu o número de Brass no identificador, achou que o amigo tinha ligado pra desejar um feliz natal, mas quando atendeu sua expressão ficou pesada.

– Ok Jim, estamos indo aí agora mesmo. – e desligou triste o telefone. – Nós temos um caso, precisamos trabalhar pessoal.

– O que? Fala sério cara hoje é véspera de natal, metade do lab está de folga. – falou Nick irritado.

– Eu não posso fazer nada Nick, as pessoas não deixam de morrer porque é natal! – Grissom também ficou chateado com a interrupção.

– Se não tem outro jeito é melhor nós irmos. – falou Sara que não estava se importando muito com a situação.

– A Sara tem razão, vamos logo e trocamos os presentes quando o caso acabar. – respondeu Cath.

– Que caso é esse Grissom? – Warrick perguntou.

– Uma mulher foi morta em casa. Ela estava sozinha com o filho, quando viu o corpo da mãe o menino começou a gritar e chamou a atenção dos vizinhos que logo chamaram a polícia. Vamos o Brass e o David estam impacientes esperando por nós.

Todos foram irritados pro estacionamento. Assim que chegaram à cena do crime foram falar com Brass. A casa estava rodeada de curiosos e de choros, parece que o natal da vizinhança inteira foi arruinado.

Na cena do crime:

– Que bom que vocês chegaram, aqui está um caos! – indagou um abatido Brass.

– O que aconteceu Brass? – perguntou Gil ao amigo.

– Carrie Stuart foi morta, o filho dela de cinco anos encontrou o corpo na sala de estar, parece que o garoto viu o assassino, mas ele está muito nervoso e não consegue falar.

– Ok, Catherine e Warrick vocês vão ver o corpo, Nick e Greg vocês vão periciar a entrada e o quintal, eu e a Sara vamos falar com o menino. Brass você pode ver se os vizinhos têm algo a dizer sobre o assassinato?

– Eu já estava fazendo isso Gil, mas parece que ninguém viu nada. – Brass saiu e foi falar com os vizinhos.

Assim todos os CSIs foram fazer o que Grissom tinha dito. Gil e Sara viram um garotinho chorando perto de uma policial e constataram que esse era o filho da vítima. Ao se aproximar do menino Gil se ajoelhou diante dele.

– Oi, como é o seu nome? – perguntou Grissom ao menino com cuidado.

– Mattew. – respondeu o menininho enxugando as lágrimas.

– Será que você pode me contar o que aconteceu com a sua mãe?

Mattew olhou pra baixo com uma expressão cortar o coração.

– Eu tava no meu quarto quando ouvi um barulho, aí eu desci e vi a mamãe perto da árvore de natal. Ela tava brigando com uma pessoa, ele deu uma facada na minha mãezinha e ela caiu. Eu comecei a chorar e ele foi embora. – o menino tremia muito, Sara estava um pouco afastada apenas observando Gil e o garotinho.

– Mattew você precisa e contar quem machucou a sua mãe. – prosseguiu Grissom enquanto segurava a mão do menino que começou a derramar lágrimas de novo.

– Quem fez isso com ela foi... Foi... O Papai Noel.

Nesse momento Sara se segurou pra não rir, mas pelo jeito não foi bem sucedida, Grissom lançou um olhar mortal pra ela que a fez se calar. Mattew ficou irritado com a reação dá moça e começou a gritar.

– Eu não sou mentiroso! O Papai Noel machucou a minha mamãe! É verdade!

– Calma Mattew, ninguém te chamou de mentiroso. – Grissom tentava acalmar o menino. – Tem certeza que foi isso que você viu?

– Tenho! – Nesse instante chegou uma assistente social para levar o menino.

– Mattew depois nós conversamos, agora você precisa ir com essa senhora. Tudo bem?

– Tudo. – respondeu o garoto e foi levado pela assistente.

– Sara você não pode ter essa reação! Ele é só uma criança! – falou Gil irritado com o acontecido.

– Me desculpe, mas eu não resisti! Como assim o Papai Noel matou a mãe dele? – respondeu Sara tentando se defender.

– Bom, Sara é isso que nós viemos descobrir! – Grissom seguiu para a casa cortando o assunto.

Na sala de estar Warrick, Catherine e David olhavam o corpo quando Grissom e Sara entraram. David foi logo falando.

– Como eu havia tido a eles Grissom, a vítima morreu de hemorragia, ela levou uma facada no peito e morreu após alguns minutos. Será que eu já posso levar o corpo?

– Pode sim, David. Eu e o Warrick já tiramos fotos e periciamos o corpo. – Respondeu Cath.

– E o que encontraram? – Sara perguntou.

– Encontramos pele embaixo das unhas dela. Ainda não vimos o resto da casa. – foi a resposta do Warrick.

– Então vamos nos dividir pela casa. – disse Grissom.

Mal acabou de falar Nick e Greg entraram na Sala.

– Grissom você não sabe o que acabamos de encontrar! A arma do crime. – Nick falou enquanto levantava uma faca toda ensangüentada.

– Certo, esse caso parece estar ficando interessante. Vamos terminar aqui e depois seguimos para o laboratório.

Não havia nenhuma evidência relevante na casa, então em pouco tempo os CSIs terminaram de periciar o local.

No lab, Greg estava tentando identificar de quem era o DNA da pele encontrada sob as unhas da vítima. Felizmente o "Papai Noel" era fichado, assim que soube foi procurar os colegas. Estavam todos discutindo o caso em uma das salas do laboratório.

– Hei pessoal, consegui identificar o suspeito. – falou Greg se vangloriando.

– Então fala de uma vez garoto. – respondeu Catherine sem muita paciência pro amigo.

– Ok, o Papai Noel se chama Marc Stuart. Ele foi fichado por tentar roubar uma loja, mas não foi nem preso.

– Vou pedir um mandato e falar pro Brass achar esse cara. – respondeu Griss satisfeito, o caso não estava sendo muito complicado.

Pouco depois Brass consegue encontrar o suspeito que estava morando em um quartinho perto da casa da vítima e o trás para ser interrogado por ele e Grissom. O tal do Marc Stuart estava um pouco bêbado quando foi encontrado, e como todo bêbado não teve problema pra começar a falar.

– Vamos direto ao ponto Marc. Temos evidências de que você brigou com Carrie Stuart e que provavelmente a matou. – iniciou Brass o interrogatório.

– Foi um acidente, eu não queria! – falou Marc um pouco tonto.

– Ah, então você deu uma facada nela acidentalmente.

– Eu só queria dar um presente de natal ao meu filho.

– Filho? – perguntou Griss.

– O Mattew é meu filho, mas a vaca da mãe dele não me deixava ver o garoto. Aí eu entrei na casa de madrugada pra deixar um presente pra ele.

– Vestido de Papai Noel. – Brass se esforçava pra ficar sério na frente daquele homem fantasiado.

– Pois é, era uma surpresa pro meu filho. Eu já ia sair quando a Carrie me viu e começou a me empurrar.

– E de onde saiu a faca? – continuou Brass.

– Eu ando com ela, é pra proteção. Foi um acidente! Não era pra ser assim! Meu filho vai achar que eu sou um assassino! – o homem começou a chorar.

– A me poupe. – Brass deu um aceno ao policial. – Pode levá-lo. Marc Stuart, você está preso.

No dia seguinte todos os CSIs chegaram uma hora mais cedo para trocar os presentes. Sara estava um pouco chateada, pois desde a noite anterior ela não havia conseguido conversar direito com Grissom, cada um foi pro seu apartamento. Vendo Sara cabisbaixa, Greg pediu para que ela começasse a brincadeira.

– Tudo bem. O meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa muito especial, que agüenta meu mal humor e sempre me ajudou quando eu precisei. Meu amigo secreto é o Nick.

Nick se levantou e abriu o presente, era um dvd de country do Willie Nelson. Ele agradeceu o presente e começou a falar.

– Meu amigo secreto não é um amigo, é um irmão. É você Warrick.

Os dois se abraçaram e Warrick agradeceu pelo cd da Nina Simone que ganhou do Nick.

– Bom minha amiga secreta é linda e vaidosa, as vezes vaidosa demais. Minha amiga é a Cath.

Catherine recebeu um par de brincos de ouro do Warrick e deu um prolongado abraço nele, abraço que fez os colegas se entreolharem. Depois de se recompor, ela começou a falar.

– O meu amigo secreto é brincalhão e um pouco pentelho, mas é adorável. Não preciso nem dizer que é o Greg, né?

Greg a abraçou agradecendo o presente. Ganhou da amiga um cd do Marilyn Manson, que obviamente foi a Lindsey quem escolheu.

– Ok, o meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa fechada, mas é um ótimo homem. Todos nós gostamos muito dele e poderíamos gostar mais se ele fosse um pouco mais divertido. Enfim, meu amigo secreto é o Grissom.

Grissom se levantou e cumprimentou Greg. Quando abriu o presente viu que tinha ganhado um livro de auto-ajuda "Como controlar o seu estresse" e não gostou muito da brincadeira. Era obvio que Gil havia tirado o nome da Sara, mas mal sabia ela que o seu verdadeiro presente estava em casa.

– Bom, já não é mais surpresa. A minha amiga secreta é a Sara.

Quando Sara abriu o presente ela fez um enorme esforço para esboçar um sorriso e disse:

– Obrigada Grissom. "_Que saco! Um livro de entomologia. É por isso que eu odeio o Natal!"_

THE END


End file.
